Nightmare in Dreamland
"Nightmare in Dreamland" is the eighth episode of Sailor Moon and the eight episode in the series overall. The episode aired September 20, 1995 on the UPN Network. Plot Serena and Raye are often getting into arguments. They and Amy decide to go to Dreamland, but it appears that people are disappearing from it. They suspect the Negaverse. Sure enough, Jedite is the one behind it, setting a trap for the Sailor Scouts (to which Queen Beryl is angry that there are now three Sailor Scouts fighting against them, and threatens to severely punish him if he fails this plan). Jedite is disguised as a worker at Dreamland. Serena goes on the merry go round while she, Amy, Raye, and Luna are investigating Dreamland. They see a mechanical lion remote-controlled by the Dream Princess. Raye gets weird vibes from the Dream Princess. They split up, Amy going with Luna while Serena goes with Raye, and the two get into more arguments, fighting over whether a small boy should ride a remote-controlled bear (nearly tearing him to pieces in the process, until his mother stops them). While riding on a train, Serena and Raye see Darien, who calls Serena "Meatballhead" again, and Raye says that is the perfect name for her. Amy and Luna are at a party at the Dream Factory, where the Dream Princess uses her breath to put them all to sleep, and drains their energy through an apple. Serena and Raye transform into Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars and enter the Dream Factory, where they confront the Dream Princess. She transports them to a dream world, where she gives Sailor Moon a wreath, but Sailor Mars takes it at the last second (just as Dream Princess is about to put it on Sailor Moon's head) and it turns into a snake, which bites Sailor Mars, starting to turn her to stone, but with a Mars Fireball Charge scroll attack she stops the curse. The Dream Princess transforms into her true form, a doll Negamonster named Dream Dolly. She puts them in another dream where they are on a merry go round with Tuxedo Mask, and plans to put the apple curse on them as they are off guard, but the real Tuxedo Mask appears and knocks the apple out of her hand, returning them to the real world. Amy wakes up and transforms into Sailor Mercury. She uses Mercury Bubbles Blast to confuse Dream Dolly, and Sailor Mars places a scroll on her face. Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars combine Moon Tiara Magic and Mars Fire Ignite and destroy Dream Dolly. The Dream Factory turns to dust as Jedite again flees the scene. Though they are now able to enjoy Dreamland, Raye starts calling Serena "Meatballhead". Sailor Says :Serena: It’s so cool knowing that I saved the day. :Raye: You? With that tiny little frisbee? My fireballs are what defeated that monster! :Serena: My Frisbee against your silly fireballs anytime anywhere! :Raye: Oh yeah? :Serena: Yeah! :Amy: Neither of you defeated her. :Serena: What? :Amy: We all did. with teamwork. :Raye: Oh! :Luna: Now, if you could just keep that teamwork going all the time. Notes *First and last appearance of Negamonster Dream Dolly. *This episode marks the first time Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars use Moon Tiara Magic and Mars Fire Ignite together. *It is worth noting that this episode marks the first time we see an argument between Raye and Serena, which becomes a running theme throughout the series. *First episode where neither Molly nor Melvin appear. Category:Sailor Moon episodes Category:Episodes Focusing on Sailor Mars